


a lonely throne

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kinkmeme fill i hadn't planned on posting to ao3, but the kmeme is a quiet land as of late and the somnusfuckers are many





	a lonely throne

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmeme fill i hadn't planned on posting to ao3, but the kmeme is a quiet land as of late and the somnusfuckers are many

There’s a certain thrill about this, even now as the room stands empty beneath him. The audience chamber is devoid of anything save Somnus and the crystal, high above the throne. He runs his palms along the ridged armrest. Oh, how long he’s waited. To be on top, to finally be worth something. To be a king.  
  
He leans his head against the stone back of the throne and shifts his hips. This part of it is a fairly new idea, but – well. He hadn’t been able to push it from his mind ever since he thought of it, and it’s so late at night that only the guards posted outside would be able to hear him.  
He’d had the general replace them. Somnus didn’t want to chance being interrupted.  
  
The room is darkened, the hour late. The only light that illuminates the hall comes from the wide open windows, the salty ocean air bringing in a gentle breeze. His body is so pale, almost glowing under the dim light. His arms stand out in contrast to his black robes, to the smooth black stone of the throne. Gooseflesh rises along his arms, and he rolls his hips.  
  
He reaches down to palm himself underneath his robes; teeth clenched, he hisses, already wound up from simply sitting here. His breathing sounds far too loud in the empty room, like every noise he makes is amplified and echoed off the walls, bouncing back to his own ears. His blood rings in his ears.  
  
He has to shove around with his robes a bit to free his dick, but he does, swallowing down a groan as he gives himself a few, hesitant strokes.  
  
It’s both harder and easier to do this here; the blood has long since been cleaned, the room used by him many, many times since, but he still has to furiously stomp down an aching feeling in him. He grips his cock tighter, biting his lip. The throne is, admittedly, also a little uncomfortable, but it’s almost nice, the unforgiving stone at his back. He should invest in some cushions or something, honestly.  
  
He hears the general not-very-subtly clear his throat from outside; okay, damn him, maybe he is being a bit loud, and the room does echo, but Somnus continues to work himself anyway.  
  
He tries to bite it back, but he ends up making a small, high noise anyway as he spills over his hand, making an absolute mess of his seat. Whatever. It’s his damned throne, he can do what he wants with it.


End file.
